toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Shticker Book
The shticker book is given to toons during the toontorial by HQ Harry. It is a book that Toons can read to see their progress and change settings. Inside the Shticker Book Options & Codes The Options & Codes ''page enables you to change settings. *''Music can be turned on or off. *''Sound effects and ''type chat sounds ''can be turned on or off. *''Accepting new friend requests ''allows you to accept or deny toon friend requests. Turning the setting off will deny every requests as the message will show "______ isn't looking for friends right now." *''Allowing whispers from friends only ''allows you to ignore whispers from every toon who is not your friend, or allow whispers from any toon. *''Display ''enables you to change the resolution. You can choose from 640x480, 800x600, 1024x768, 1280x1024, or 1600x1200. If your computer screen is too small, it will not let you choose a large resolution. This option also allows you to switch between ''fullscreen and windowed mode. *''SpeedChat Color will change the background color of your SpeedChat (the green chat button). The colors are purple, blue, cyan, teal, green, yellow, orange, red, pink, and brown. *''Suscribe ''can let you exit Toontown and automatically sends you to the membership page. (Non-members Only) *''Exit Toontown ''can let you log off from your Toon. Enter Code ''Enter Code ''allows you to earn exclusive or special items by using codes released by Disney. An example of a prize is a clothing item. Districts The ''Districts ''page is simply all the available servers on Toontown. Districts are copies of the Toontown world. Everything will be the same, the only difference would be the roaming cogs, cog buildings, and the population of Toons currently in the district. There are currently 31 districts. The population of Toons simply means how many Toons are currently in the district. There are color keys to determine how many toons are in there: *BLUE is quiet - a quiet district has a population of 0 to 400 Toons. *GREEN is ideal - an ideal district has a population of 400 to 600 Toons. *RED is full - a full district has a population of 600+ Toons. You can not join a full district. Map The ''Map ''page displays the Toontown world. After completing a "teleport access" Toontask for a neighborhood, you will be able to teleport to that playground. It will display as ''Go To name ''as opposed to just ''name. You also have the ability to Go Home. Simply, Go Home means you will teleport to your Toon Estate. In your Toon Estate, you are directed in front of your Toon house. The first time you come across this, you will see that it is covered in clouds. You can move your mouse over a cloud to see the neighborhood under it. Explore the Toontown world by visiting different playgrounds. Gags The Gags page allows you to look into your current gags and gag tracks. It will also tell you how many experience points you have for that track. If you move the mouse over a gag track, a message appears on the bottom of the page telling you how many experience points you need to get a new gag. If you move the mouse over a gag, it will show information about that gag. You can also check how many Jellybeans you have in your jar, and check how many pink slips you have after you defeat the C.E.O. (for advanced toons only) You can also check the Gag Page by simply pressing the Home button on your keyboard. Toontasks The Toontasks ''page allows you to check your Toontasks. A simple Toontask scroll means you haven't completed that task yet. A green scroll means you have completed that Toontask. You can also check what you are rewarded with by moving the mouse over a Toontask scroll. To delete "Just for fun!" Toontasks, click the trash can in the top-left corner of the Toontask. You can also check the Toontasks page by pressing the '''End' button on your keyboard. Gag Track Training Films The G''ag Track Training Films page records how many frames of a training film you have earned and how many more you need. It also tells you what gag you are currently training for. Cog Gallery The ''Cog Gallery ''page, as its name says, is a cog gallery. Apparently, all is blank with a ? box. However, you can remove that by encountering cogs. Find a Flunky and the Flunky will be recorded in the gallery. Also, it tells you how many you have defeated for that certain cog and how many you need left to complete that cog slot. For each cog, you are given a number to defeat. You will be able to unlock a special function once you've completed this set of numbers for each cog: 30/25/20/15/10/5/2/1. You are rewarded the cog radar! The cog radar allows you to track which cogs are currently roaming in that street and how many there are for you to find. Once you've completed that first set, you are given a new set. You are given a new set of the cogs you need to defeat. 45/40/35/30/25/20/15/10. The bright side is you get to keep the ones you've already completed. So literally you need to defeat 15/15/15/15/15/15/13/9. Complete that and you have the cog building radar! To use it, go to a street, and click the cog symbol on the left side of the page, and it will tell you how many cog buildings of that type are on the street. Fishing The ''Fishing page records fish you've caught. There are tabs on the top that displays all the species you've caught and the Trophies you have. You can check what fish are in your bucket, and how many species you have collected. This page can be unlocked by meeting the criteria: Catch your first Fish. Racing The Racing ''page allows you to customize your Kart, keeps records of the fastest time for each course, and the trophies you've earned. Kart Customization allows you to decorate your kart with items you've bought in Goofy Speedway. Once bought, you can decorate in the Racing page. There are 30 trophies to earn from this activity. Toons will earn +3 Laff boosts. ''This page can be unlocked by meeting the criteria: Buy a Racing Kart from Goofy Speedway. Cog Disguise The Cog Disguises ''page displays you're Cog disguises. Currently, the page contains Sellbot, Cashbot, Lawbot, and Bossbot suits. Toons can earn Cog Disguises for doing Toontasks (Cashbot, Lawbot, and Bossbot) or from defeating the Factory Foreman ten times. (Sellbot Only). For each suits, there are meters to fill up. Toons must fill up the designated goal. *Sellbot Suits must earn Merits. *Cashbot Suits must earn Cogbucks. *Lawbot Suits must earn Jury Notices. *Bossbot Suits must earn Stock Options. Once completed, toons will have the ability to fight the Cog bosses: Sellbot's Vice President, Cashbot's Chief Financial Officer, Lawbot's Chief Justice, and Bossbot's Chief Executive Officer. ''This page can be unlocked by meeting the criteria: Visit the Sellbot HQ. SOS Toons The SOS Toons ''page displays the SOS cards you currently have. You can get SOS Toons by defeating the Sellbot VP or defeating a Sellbot Field Office. There is a captured toon in both of these that you need to rescue. Once you have rescued the toon, he/she will reward with an SOS card. you can use the card in a cog battle to summon a NPC helper toon. Gardening The ''Gardening page allows toons to view there harvested flowers from the Flower Basket, check the Flower Species they've collected, look at their Trophies, and display the Special(Statues) page. Toons can earn +4 Laff Points for harvesting 40 flower species. This page can be unlocked by meeting the criteria: Buy the Gardening Kit from the Cattlelog. Golfing The Golfing ''page allows you to check the best records for each courses and the current golfing trophies earned. Toons can earn +3 Laff Points for earning 30 golfing trophies. ''This page can be unlocked by meeting the criteria: Play one Golf Course. Events The Events ''page allows toons to check hosting parties, friend parties, the Toontown calendar, and the time in ''Toontown Time, Toontown's time zone. Upon waiting for your party to start, you are asked whether you want to start the party. Toons can visit friends' parties via the Shticker Book. Toons can also use the Party Gate (public parties only). The Toontown Calendar allows toons to check when there is an "appointment" at a specific date. Also, Toontown will update the calendar, so toons will know when an event will start and end. Planned parties can be checked here also, as well as ended or canceled parties. News The News page has the lastest edition of Toon News... for the Amused! Trivia *It's name is a pun on "Sticker book." *There is a glitch that makes your book go away for a short period of time. Category:Mechanics Category:Shticker Book